1. Field
Embodiments discussed herein relate to a reflection-type display apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
A cholesteric liquid crystal may be used as a method of displaying electronic paper. The cholesteric liquid crystal retains displayed data semipermanently, and is notable for its vivid color display, high contrast, or high resolution.
Related art is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-33338.